Sherlock: However Improbable
by UsagiRyu
Summary: While on a night-time stake out with Sally Donavon, Sherlock goes into labour. The problem? He never knew he was pregnant.


**TITLE: HOWEVER IMPROBABLE**

**AUTHOR: USAGIRYU**

**RATING: T**

**CATEGORIES: A/U, H/C, DRAMA, MPREG, JOHNLOCK, SHERLOCK AND SALLY FRIENDSHIP, FLUFFY CUTE BY THE END.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS STORY CONTAINS MPREG AND IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, PLEASE JUST HIT THE BACK BUTTON. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME BUT FLAMES AND INSULTS WILL FED TO MY PET GIANT JEWELED SPIDER.**

**DISCLAIMER: SHERLOCK IS OWNED BY THE ESTATE OF SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE AND BBC, WITH THIS UNIVERSE OWNED BY STEPHEN MOFFAT, MARK GATISS, SUE AND BERYL VIRTUE. I MEAN NO HARM OR COPY-RIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND I AM GAINING NOTHING MATERIAL FOR IT.**

**SUMMARY: DURING A STAKE OUT WITH SALLY DONAVON, SHERLOCK GOES INTO LABOUR. THE ONLY PROBLEM? HE NEVER KNEW HE WAS PREGNANT.**

Sherlock drank some of the hot, Turkish coffee that he kept in his favourite thermos, a garish item decorated with purple star crystals that he picked up at an art fair. "Want some coffee, Sally?"

"I have my own, Sherl," Sally answered.

"Yeah and it's gone cold. Here," Sherlock poured a mug of it for her. She sipped it and purred with pleasure. "See? We need it to stay awake on this boring stake out. I hate stake outs."

"So do I, especially the night ones." Sally leaned back against her headrest. Sherlock scanned the area with his high-powered, night vision binoculars.

"Anything?"

"Not a freaking thing, ow!" Sherlock winced and rubbed his stomach.

Sally looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, Sherl?"

"My back has been killing me all day and now I'm getting cramps in my sides," Sherlock bit back a yell as a stronger pain gripped him.

"Sherl, are you pregnant?" Sally asked, worried.

"No, I'm infertile, the drugs I did when I was younger did it to me, that and the infections I caught during that time," Sherlock slouched then straightened up with a wince. "John still loves me even though I can never give him the family he wants." Suddenly, Sherlock doubled over and screamed. He felt something pop inside him, hot fluids soaking his jeans.

"Christ, you are pregnant!" Sally pushed her friend's seat back. "Lay back, Sherl," she ordered and yanked off his jeans. Carefully spreading his long, thin legs, she glanced and saw a curly head crowning in Sherlock's birthing canal. She grabbed her radio. "I need an ambulance at 3445 Oak Close, Sherlock's in labour and he didn't know he was pregnant! Get a rig here, ASAP!" She tossed the radio down and pulled out latex gloves she kept in her pocket for crime scenes. "Sherlock, you are fully dilated, so I need to push with the next pain, alright?" Sherlock nodded his head, panting as the next contraction hit. "PUSH!"

Sherlock screamed and pushed. "John Watson, when I see you again," he vowed "I'm crushing your NUTS!" as the pain increased. The pain ended and he relaxed.

"Very good, the head is almost out. One more push for the head and then we'll have to deal with the shoulders."

"Ugh, this hurts!" Sherlock moaned and pushed again.

"Damn this kid has curlier hair than you, Sherl," Donavon exclaimed as the baby's head popped out. Sherlock screamed at the tearing pain. "Shit, you've ripped yourself a new one!" she worked the shoulders out one by one as Sherlock wailed, lost in his pain. Finally, the baby tumbled into Sally's hands. She cleaned the mouth the best she could and the tiny girl let out a loud cry.

"Baby?" Sherlock murmured.

"A girl, Sherl," Sally put her on Sherlock's heaving chest and tied off the cord with her shoe laces just as paramedics arrived. She opened the door and smirked. "Took your bloody time, I did all the hard work for you!"

A medic frowned. "I'm sorry, Detective Sargent, but your location was hard to find," he said as he clamped the cord and cut it. He wrapped the baby in a warm blanket then examined Sherlock. "Wrap and run! He's bleeding!" Sherlock was wrapped in a shock blanket and rushed into the ambulance.

"I'll get John and bring him to you, OK, Sherl?" Sally called out.

Sherlock managed a weak nod before the doors to the rig were shut. Sherlock was rushed to St. Bart's A&amp;E. While inside the ambulance, Sherlock whimpered. "Gotta…agh!" He bore down again, passing the afterbirth.

"Very good, Mr. Holmes," one of the medics said, examining it. "It all came out."

Sherlock clung to his baby girl as they sped through the streets of London. At Bart's, Sherlock and the baby were rushed into a private room. A pediatrician examined the small but surprisingly healthy baby girl. "Congratulation, Mr. Holmes, she's perfect, five and half pounds, 18 inches long. And she has the most amazing blue eyes," the doctor put the cleaned up baby in Sherlock's arms. Cleaned up, the baby girl had soft white curls, high cheekbones, Sherlock's Cupid's bow lips and John's dark sapphire eyes.

"She's beautiful," Sherlock murmured, weakened from blood loss and pain. "Where's John?"

At the St. Bridig Emergency Clinic, John Watson smiled at a small girl with a broken wrist. "Claire, what happened?" he asked gently.

"I was tryin' to be Wonder Woman an' I fell off the roof," she frowned. "I was wearin' my Wonder Woman costume an' pants an' everything! Why didn't I fly, Doctor?"

"Well, you know that Wonder Woman herself can't fly right?" John reminded her. "She uses her Invisible Jet to get around, she's from Earth, and people from Earth can't fly without help."

"Oh, OK. Is that cuz of the gravity stuff my big sister was talkin' about?" Claire asked.

"Exactly, Claire," John responded gently casting her wrist in red and blue fiber glass. Once it dried and cured, John drew yellow stars on the blue section. "There, one Wonder Woman cast, what do you think?"

Claire hugged him. "Thank you, Dr. Watson!"

John handed her a lolly and ruffled her hair. "OK, let's go and get you signed out."

"Thank you, Dr. Watson," Claire's parents shook his hand just as Sally rushed in.

"John!" she yelled. "Sherlock's been taken to Bart's!"

John ran over to her. "What happened?"

"He gave birth in the car," Sally answered, watching shock take over John's face.

"But he wasn't pregnant," John insisted.

"He didn't know he was either," Sally nodded. "Let's go to Bart's, I'll drive you there."

"Thanks Sally." John rushed over, grabbed his coat and wallet from the break room and followed her out into a police car. As soon as John jumped into the car, Sally turned on the lights and sirens and sped off towards St. Bart's Hospital. At the entrance to the A&amp;E, John scurried out of the car and into the hospital, at the desk he said "I'm Sherlock Holmes' husband, where is he?"

A nurse looked at her computer. "He's been moved to the OB floor, room 516."

"Thank you," John smiled weakly and hurried to the fifth floor. In room 516, Sherlock rested, propped up, holding their newborn daughter. "Sherlock," John hugged and kissed him. "She's so small."

"Five and a half pounds," Sherlock whispered. "But she's healthy, amazingly."

"You alright, Sherl?" John kissed him.

"Sore, I tore a lot during the delivery, it was so fast," Sherlock answered. "She's just had her first meal, would you like to hold her?"

"Of course, come here, Princess," John picked up their daughter who looked up at him with her sparkling eyes. "She's so beautiful." John kissed her forehead and their daughter cooed. "Do you have any ideas for a name?"

"I do, actually, I think she should be named for the woman who delivered her and who I think would be an amazing Godmother."

"Sally?" John smiled.

Sherlock nodded. "Sally-Mae Cassandra Violet Holmes-Watson," he stated.

John blinked the tears out of his eyes. "You remembered my mother's name."

"Of course, I know how much you and Harry love her," Sherlock said. "And Violet for Mummy."

"Of course," John kissed Sherlock.

Molly hesitantly knocked at the door. "Hi, Sherlock, John, Sally called and told me. She said she was going to get Mrs. Hudson for you guys."

"Come in, Molly and meet our daughter, Sally-Mae," John waved her in.

Molly entered and peered down at the baby girl. "She's adorable!" she whispered. "She has your eyes, John, but Sherlock's cheekbones. Better start building that tower now, huh?"

Sherlock laughed then winced. "She is beautiful, I agree. Her hair was as white as mine was when I was born."

"You were a cotton top?" Molly asked.

"Yeah until I was twenty then my hair started turning black. I looked like a skunk for a while, ask Mummy to show you the pictures from when I received my first PhD."

"Your first PhD?" John rolled his eyes.

"I have three as does my brother. I attained my first one at 21 in Chemistry."

"Sherlock, if you have those credentials, why don't you use them?" Molly asked and John nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand," Sherlock frowned at his friend.

"By rights you should be called Dr. Holmes, but you don't insist on people calling you that, it makes it seem like you're ashamed of your intelligence," Molly said.

"I've been fighting with him on this for three years, Molly," John sighed.

Molly smiled shyly. "Sherlock, you'll tell little Sally-Mae about your accomplishments, right? So she knows to be proud of hers."

Sherlock closed his eyes. "Alright, I'll start using it once I am out of hospital," he agreed.

"Oh, Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson bustled into the room with Sally behind her. She pecked Sherlock's cheeks and stroked his hair. "You poor thing, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock patted her hand. He and John glanced at each other, John nodded his head. "Molly, Sally, John and I would love it if you two were Sally-Mae's Godmothers," he said with a soft smile on his face.

The two women looked at each other and grinned wickedly. "Of course, we'll have to teach her the stuff you won't," Sally snickered.

"Oi, am I the only sane one?" John asked.

"Yes," Molly replied.

"And, Mrs. Hudson, please be Grandma number two to our little girl," John asked.

Mrs. Hudson's eyes glistened with tears and she embraced John then Sherlock. "Thank you so much, my boys."

"Where's Mycroft? I thought he'd be here," Sherlock asked.

"He's flying the helicopter to Gilded Oak Creek Estate to pick up your parents," Sally said. "Your Mum said that once she gets there, we women will be planning a baby shower for Sally-Mae."

"Good idea, we aren't prepared at all," Sherlock sniffled. "I had no idea I was pregnant, all those crazy things I did, I could have lost her before she was born!"

John hugged his husband and stroked his silky curls. "Shhh…it's OK, Sherlock, everything will be fine, we have our little princess and that's all that's important."

"Hey, Sherlock," Lestrade walked in carrying a bouquet of balloons. "This is from all of us at the Yard."

"Thanks, Greg," Sherlock murmured.

"John, hand over our God Daughter, we want to cuddle her!" Molly ordered.

John blinked and swiftly handed over his daughter. Molly and Sally snuggled her between themselves. Greg Lestrade leaned over their shoulders. "She's cute, Sherlock, John."

"Thank you," Sherlock yawned at the same moment Sally-Mae let the world know she was hungry again. "Bring her over here."

"So you're going to nurse?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Sherlock answered and lowered his hospital gown, letting his daughter latch on. She clutched his finger as Sherlock murmured softly to her. "John, I feel so bad, I missed out on bonding with her while she was inside me, being pregnant, sharing that with you. How did I miss this? Me!"

John hugged his husband. "Love, no one is perfect, not even you." He cooed at Sally-Mae, stroking her white curls. She let go of Sherlock's nipple and fussed. "Here, let me wind her." He picked up Sally Cass and gently rubbed her back, getting a burp. She yawned and snuggled into John's arms and fell asleep. "Sherlock, thank you so much for giving me this gift," he murmured, kissing Sally-Mae's soft head. Sherlock smiled sleepily at his husband. "Rest my love, Sally Cass is safe."

Sherlock murmured something then dropped off to sleep.

After four days in the hospital, Sherlock and Sally-Mae were released to return to Baker Street. John spent time fixing up his old room into a nursery with the Holmes family donating their old baby furniture and helping to paint it with soft blue walls and a green carpet. Mr. Holmes painted on cute animals and trees and flowers and he turned the ceiling into a summer sky.

John picked his husband and daughter up in a car that Mycroft gave to them as congratulation on having a daughter gift, in the back a professionally installed, top of the line infant seat. Sherlock buckled their daughter into her seat then sat in the front seat. "Ready to go home, love?"

"Very much, even if it means going into a baby shower. Please, John, tell me I am not going to have to wear something stupid and pink?"

"I thought you'd like the colour pink, it brought us together."

"You mean to tell me, John Hamish Watson, that you fell in love with me over a dead body?" Sherlock demanded. John blushed and nodded. "I knew it!" he chuckled.

The couple drove to Baker Street and John parked it in the back alley parking lot. He carried up Sherlock's bag while Sherlock carried up their daughter. As they opened the door, they discovered that 221b had been drenched in pink. Sally-Mae opened her eyes and cooed at the sparkling balloons that floated along the ceiling. A huge banner was draped over the couch that proclaimed "WELCOME TO THE WORLD, SALLY-MAE!"

Dr. Violet Holmes, PhD, rushed over to her son and granddaughter and hugged Sherlock. "Oh sweetie, come, sit down under the banner, here," she put a floppy pink hat covered in sparkling flowers on Sherlock's head and a matching one on John's. A much smaller one was gently placed on the baby's head. They were shooed to the couch and Sherlock cradled his daughter as pictures were taken. Platters of finger food were passed around along with Pink Power Punch, a sparkling berry punch with vanilla ice cream floating on top, to drink. Once the food was consumed, John and Sherlock found themselves buried in presents.

"Where do we start?" Sherlock asked, slightly panicked.

"The top, I guess," John grabbed a gift and opened it to find a play mat that was filled with non-toxic gel and glitter. Sherlock opened another gift one handed to discover a beautiful selection of onesies in all sizes. Mrs. Hudson had knitted several tiny jumpers and dresses for the upcoming colder weather along with booties to match and a soft blanket in soft purple and blue colours. Violet and Siger Holmes bought an entire wardrobe for their first grandchild. Sally and Molly bought enough plush animals for a plushie Noah's Arc while Greg and the rest of Sherlock and John's friends at the yard bought other toys. Anthea gave Sally Cass a musical mobile made of the stars and planets.

"I figured Sherlock could learn the solar system with his daughter," she snickered. Sherlock stuck her tongue out at her. "Very mature," she rolled her eyes.

Sally-Mae squeaked at the new dragon that rested on the top of the toys and John handed it to her. She cuddled it and sucked on the ear. "Where did you guys find that cute red dragon?"

"A little baby store. I think we bought it out," Molly giggled.

Sally-Mae fussed, deciding that she was hungry. Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt and set her on a swollen nipple where she drank away. Sherlock hummed softly and held her close, letting her smell fill his nose. "My baby girl," he whispered.

John wrapped an arm around his husband and daughter. "Our baby girl," he kissed the top of Sally-Mae's head. Neither noticed the pictures being taken.

Mrs. Turner hurried in, late to the party, carrying a huge basket and her married tenants, David and Bill, followed, each carrying even bigger baskets. She pecked Sherlock's and John's cheeks. "Sorry we're late; we had trouble fitting everything into the baskets."

"That's alright, Mrs. Turner. Hello, Bill, David," John shook hands with the men. "I'll introduce you to the guest of honour when she's had her meal."

Sally-Mae let go and Sherlock winded her. He stiffly stood up and strolled over to Mrs. Turner. "Hello, Mrs. Turner, here, let me introduce Sally-Mae Cassandra Violet Holmes-Watson," Sherlock said and placed the baby in her arms.

Mrs. Turner kissed Sally-Mae. "Oh, how sweet. Do you think you two could have a baby or two? I'll baby sit," she offered.

David and Bill exchanged a look and Sherlock grinned. He nodded at the couple. "Actually, Mrs. Turner, Bill is expecting our first in 6 months," David answered hugging his landlady. "Will you be grandmother to our little one since neither of us have close family? And John, Sherlock, uncles? Mrs. Hudson, we could use another grandma."

Mrs. Turner hugged her tenants close to her and Sally-Mae who was still in her arms, reached up and grabbed her necklace, pulling it off. "Oh, dear," she laughed at the baby.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Turner, we'll pay to have it fixed."

"No, I think Sally-Mae should have it. That was given to me when I was her age by a great auntie. It's hers now."

David and Bill each took their turns cuddling Sally-Mae before she was passed around to the rest of the guests until it was Mycroft's turn to hold his niece. He hesitated and Sherlock rolled his eyes. He put his daughter into his brother's arms. "Here, she doesn't bite. Well, maybe a little when she's nursing but it's not like you have to worry about THAT!"

Everyone chuckled while Mycroft gazed at his tiny niece. "Hello, little one. Oh!" he yelped when she sicked up on his suit. He glared at a snickering Sherlock who picked up Sally-Mae and rubbed her back.

"Sorry, Mycroft, babies do that," John said, handing him a clean up wipe.

"They also pee on you. Remember when Sherlock peed right up your nose?" Siger Holmes laughed.

"Father!" Mycroft blushed.

The group giggled and Sally-Mae yawned. Sherlock announced softly "It's time for the guest of honour to go to bed, excuse me." He walked upstairs and changed Sally-Mae into a sleeper and put her in bed with the dragon that she had yet to let go of. He put her "new" necklace on the dresser then kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, Daddy's angel."

THE END


End file.
